BLCA c20s02
Text In the morning, Luna emerged first, Scrivener Blooms yawning tiredly and heading automatically towards the kitchen... only to find that coffee and breakfast was already being prepared by both Twilight and Celestia. Luna simply stared and Scrivener only seemed confused, not knowing what to do with his usual tasks already being handled... and Celestia had simply turned around, bowed her head, and said quietly: "I'm sorry, my sister, my brother. Twilight is... helping me make pancakes. I don't believe I've ever actually made breakfast like this before but I thought that I would try. I'll bring you coffee in a moment, it's almost ready." "Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming. This is not natural." Luna mumbled, shaking her head briefly and turning awkwardly towards the bedding, walking over to lay down on it, and Scrivener only stood for a few moments longer before shrugging and turning around as well, looking more stupefied than Luna. "'Tis strange, Scrivener. This may be a different dimension. This may be a foul trick of Helheim." "Oh, stop it." Twilight said tiredly as she joined them on the bedding, smiling a little and laying down beside the two, and Luna and Scrivener both looked over at her awkwardly. "She's... trying very hard. Making breakfast was sort of a... joint effort idea. I... never knew that Celestia was in charge of cooking for you and Sleipnir when you were adventuring. But I also never realized she'd never... made stuff like pancakes before." "Oh, yes, because obviously Sleipnir and I were able to prepare food." Luna said wryly, and Twilight smiled despite herself before the dark-coated winged unicorn glanced awkwardly over her shoulder at her older sister, watching her slowly lifting a pancake with a spatula before flipping it on the stove, looking oddly-pleased with herself. "As thou knows, we do not... require much sustenance. But regular meals kept our strength up and 'twas also very good for morale. Celestia would make the meals and put together rations... the most I did was fill our water-skins from the river or mix teas. And Sleipnir every so often made a horrible thing he called 'trail mix' that he would always insist on trying to share with us and we would always refuse." The ivory equine nodded ruefully at this, glancing over her shoulder as she added softly: "Dried bits of fruit, scented twigs, half-crushed berries and other things I shouldn't name... on the first day, the chance of reaching in and pulling out something edible was roughly half-and-half. But as the days wore on... it grew less and less... appealing." Luna snorted in amusement, nodding back in agreement, the sisters smiling a little at each other before the dark-coated winged unicorn returned her eyes to Twilight with a grin. "And 'twould be anything at all in there that he could get his hooves on, and often from local fare. 'Twas utterly horrible after we visited a tribe to the west and Sleipnir learned one could eat certain kinds of bugs, and that some could even be cooked and shelled like shrimp. And let us not speak of how more than once he left the accursed bag sitting out beside him whilst he slept, woke up in the morning, and he would reach in and eat a hoof-full of it... only to put something very much alive in his mouth." "I still remember when he accidentally swallowed a frog." Celestia smiled slightly, even as Twilight made a horrified face and Scrivener covered his head, Luna grinning widely and nodding rapidly at her sister's back. "He was very upset. First he wanted us to try and make him throw up to save the poor thing, and as I recall, little sister..." "I punched him in the stomach. It did not make him throw up but he did spend quite a bit of time on the ground writhing around in pain and I am quite certain it killed the frog." Luna nodded again and smiled warmly, sitting up a bit as Scrivener rolled his eyes and laughed despite himself at the images that spilled through his mind, while Twilight only stared at Luna. "What? 'Twould have been cruel to not try to save the little creature. 'Twould have been an even greater crime to miss an opportunity to punch Sleipnir, as well." Twilight only shook her head with a sigh as Luna laughed, then younger sister gazed at older sibling, and the two smiled hesitantly at one-another, nodding slowly as they both put arguments and frustrations behind them. After only a few more minutes, Celestia finished the pancakes and brought several plates stacked him with them over to the bedding, along with large containers of syrup and butter, and Luna licked her lips slowly before digging hungrily into the food. Scrivener and Twilight ate as well, but Celestia only had a little, instead seeming to enjoy watching the others eat and gladder still for the fact that they were together, hostilities forgotten. Breakfast ended up being surprisingly-short with how ravenously Luna helped herself into the food, but at the same time it wasn't such a shock, as Scrivener helped clean up the dishes, trying to ignore the syrup he was splattered with. "You're a glutton." "Oh, hush. 'Tis nothing wrong with my appetites." Luna grumbled, and Scrivener only snorted in amusement as he headed for the kitchen after Celestia. "Besides, at least 'tis for sweets. My hungers could be far worse!" "Your hungers are often far worse." Scrivener mumbled, and Luna huffed at him, then turned around and haughtily rose her head as the male dumped the dishes in the sink while Celestia put the syrup and butter away. She stayed to help him wash the dishes in quiet, though, as Twilight and Luna talked in the den and the violet mare attempted to clean Luna's syrup-splattered face up a little much like she was a child... while Luna, predictably, acted the role of a foal and tried to pull away every time Twilight tried to clean her off with a napkin. "Scrivener Blooms, I want you to know that I honestly am sorry." Celestia said softly, and Scrivy glanced towards her curiously as he finished rinsing the last plate off. A moment later, it floated from his claws, Celestia smiling a bit as she lifted a towel with telekinesis to quickly wipe it dry as she gazed towards the poet, continuing quietly: "It's a big thing, yes... but all the same, I overreacted and patronized you both. You and my little sister did nothing to deserve that treatment, especially after I've promised to not turn against you, to not... subject either of you to the pains I have in the past. "We're going to work out a solution to this, and we'll do it together, without recriminations or holier-than-thou treatment." The ivory equine shook her head as the towel dropped to the counter and the plate floated upwards to slip into a cupboard that closed itself a moment later with a flick of her horn. "I plan to help you, every step of the way. I sometimes think... I need to be less like myself and more like Twilight Sparkle, in terms of many things... but especially when it comes to you and Luna." She softened, gazing over her shoulder at the violet mare, who was smiling and laughing as mostly-healed scratches gleamed over her shoulder, and Scrivener smiled awkwardly as well as he shook his head slowly and murmured: "It's alright, Celestia. You are who you are... Luna and I both care about you because... you are who you are. And we appreciate your concern, and know that sometimes we do allow our desires to get the better of us. Maybe we do deserve punishment for our failure in what happened but... at the same time, I honestly can only be glad we saved our friends. And I appreciate you... doing all this for us. Trying to understand us." Celestia nodded quickly as Scrivener pulled the plug in the sink, and then he smiled over at her, saying quietly: "Luna wants to head into town shortly. Will you accompany us?" "Of course." Celestia nodded again, smiling to Scrivener before she paused and asked slowly: "But I do have one concern... it's about the zebras." "Aye, they concern me too." Luna spoke up from the den, half-turning with a grimace as Twilight looked up with a bit of a frown, then she cocked her head in surprise as the dark-coated winged unicorn added quietly: "I was unable to breach this subject last night, but Discombobulation told me something of interest... that the zebra folk have surrounded their camp with traps he implied were very dangerous, and that their portal... is no portal. Not a weapon, he was specific in saying this... but 'tis no portal, either." "The Draconequus could be wrong... but whether he's wrong or right, I have a lingering ill sensation." Celestia shook her head slowly, heading into the den and saying quietly: "Zecora asked us both to be in attendance to charge this device. I don't imagine she would be arrogant enough to attempt to ambush us both at once, however... but I am unsure of her motives. Do you remember in the past, traveling in the zebras' homeland with Sleipnir?" Luna grimaced a bit, shrugging slowly. "Vaguely. We did not spend much time there, and the zebras then seemed like earth ponies who had learned to harness runic magic, with a few shamans here and there capable of feats of minor prophecy and mixing together tonics and elixirs. I do not doubt in the time that has passed since then they have improved upon their original feats." Celestia nodded slowly, then she shook her head and said quietly: "The only thing we can do for now is push forwards, but I'm more worried now if there are traps set up around the encampment... did the Draconequus mention anything about the presence of the zebras themselves, how many injured were still there?" "He said, in his roundabout way, that there were a lot of warriors and very few civilians or workers." Scrivener answered, striding up beside the ivory equine and glancing at her thoughtfully. "And he mentioned demons and spirits, working beside the zebra around the... whatever-they're-building. I think he suspects them being manipulated but... you know how he likes to be confusing." The rainbow-maned mare frowned at this, shaking her head slowly as she murmured softly: "Then that could be very bad news for us. I suppose in time we'll find out, though... perhaps for now we should head into Ponyville. I can return to making contact with leaders across Equestria and seeing to resuming the throne, and Twilight... can perhaps lend her assistance to me. There's much that needs to be sorted through, after all." Twilight smiled a bit, nodding a little as Scrivener Blooms and Luna traded a look, and the dark-coated winged unicorn grunted as she stood up and said mildly: "Very well. Scrivy and I shall scout through Ponyville and then head out to the construction site... I wish to see what Illyria is up to. Then we shall pick up our daughter and head back home... I miss Scarlet Sage but... perhaps it's better she is not seen as often with us right now." Luna shook her head slowly as Twilight reached up and gently rested a hoof on her shoulder, and the dark-coated winged unicorn smiled wryly and shook her head, murmuring: "Worry not, I am fine. But... let us go, then. There is much to do." "Of course, sister." Celestia said softly, and Luna smiled a little, striding forwards and taking the lead as her older sister followed and gazed after her sympathetically. The journey to Ponyville was quiet, the four taking their time striding through the damp forest: the rain had stopped earlier in the morning, and now the sun shone quietly overhead – Celestia gazing up at this now and then as if she still had trouble believing she no longer had to be responsible for raising and lowering it – and cast a mellow warmth over the ground that had dried up most of the puddles and mud. The sisters strode in the lead, Luna a little ahead of Celestia and grumbling every now and then as Twilight and Scrivener followed a little ways behind, trading awkward looks and murmuring soft conversation between themselves every now and then as the charm clinked and swayed slowly around the violet mare's neck. They found the gates to the village open, and several Nibelung out in the fields, dressed in lightweight armor and organizing some kind of patrol. It was enough to catch Luna's attention, and she headed quickly over to the group as they argued over a map before one of the Nibelung squad looked up and hammered the helmets of two of the dwarves with his fists, making both of them squawk and then quickly salute when they saw Luna approach. "What is going on here?" "Fancy-corn and... fancy-corn and fancy-corn and scary-pony!" one of the Nibelung babbled, saluting thrice more as Celestia simply looked unimpressed and Twilight and Scrivener traded mild looks. But the four quickly became serious as the Nibelung said nervously: "Shadow-ponies go missing. Happen under storm, happen in darkness... dark-ponies, killed in dark by things we not see!" "I have not heard this report. In fact, I have not heard any reports from my loyal servants of the night..." Luna shook her head worriedly, frowning deeply as she leaned forwards and asked curtly: "When did this occur?" "Late-late, before storm ended." replied the Nibelung, shaking his head briskly. "Ponies in tizzy. Flying-pony came to us early morning, scared flying-pony with shadow-pony, told us shadow-ponies were gone and dead, then hurried back home." "Fluttershy?" Twilight leaned forwards worriedly, and then she grimaced and shook her head, looking apprehensively at Celestia and Luna. "I... do you mind if..." "Go, Fluttershy will need thee. And thou can perhaps find out what happened in detail... perhaps she or the Phooka know something, some detail, some crucial clue." Luna answered quickly, nodding, and Twilight smiled in relief before turning and hurrying quickly through the village gates. Luna gritted her teeth as she turned back towards the Nibelung, but it was Celestia who spoke next, asking calmly: "Was there a disturbance in Ponyville last night?" The Nibelung traded looks, and then one of them shrugged and said hesitantly: "Ponyville often scared at night. Town all lit up, voices talk-talk-talk, ponies angry, Nibelung work double shifts... build-work all day, patrol-lookaround all night. Chase off ponies beating on each other, not know why, Nibelung hit each other all time back home." "And was your home a pleasant place?" Celestia asked pointedly, and the dwarf brightened as he rose a finger, then looked suddenly gloomy in understanding. "Exactly. Have there been any zebras in the area?" "Stripey-ponies? No stripey-ponies. Not many shadow-ponies, either... they scared. Dark demons and shadow-ponies scared. Architect-bosses scared too. Even Nibelung... worried. Is bad news on horizon." The dwarf nervously rubbed at his leather armor, and then he shook his head quickly and glanced over his shoulder at the others, saying finally: "We go now. Patrol and look-see." Celestia nodded slowly as Luna grimaced and muttered: "And I shall speak with one of my demons. This must stop, this must be stopped as soon as possible..." Luna shook her head slowly, her eyes flashing as Nightmare Moon writhed inside of her and Scrivener Blooms rumbled a bit. "Why cannot they simply accept us? We have brought them gifts! Our dark servants wish to protect them! Is nothing we do good enough?" "Calm down, sister, it's alright." Celestia said soothingly, turning and reaching a hoof up to gently rest on Luna's shoulder, and the younger sibling growled but then settled, lowering her head moodily. "I'm going to go into town. Find out more about what's been going on, and perhaps I shall speak to those on the other side of this matter. The ponies who want the demons and dark creatures out of Ponyville." "So, Celestia walks into a bar..." Scrivener Blooms started ironically, and then he winced when both sisters glared at him, even if Luna smiled a little at the same time. "Well, that's where they all hang out. And no offense or anything, Celestia, but..." "Don't forget that I spent a thousand years honing my diplomatic skills, Scrivener Blooms. The only reason I am not often eloquent with yourself, my sister, or Twilight Sparkle is because the three of you know me intimately... and siblings and family members, as I have learned, always know exactly what nerves and buttons to press." The ivory equine looked meditatively at Luna, shaking her head slowly. "I could be the wisest, gentlest pony in the world and I have a feeling you would still make me want to rip my mane out in frustration." Luna obviously took this as a compliment, smiling wryly before she shook her head quickly and said softly: "Very well then, sister, I do appreciate thou doing this for me... for us. Scrivener Blooms and I shall hurry to the library for privacy, then." The rainbow-maned mare nodded, then the three turned and headed for the gates, Celestia saying calmly: "I will meet you there, then, but I will need time: I wish to look through the rural farmland as well, perhaps investigate what kind of traps the ponies have set up... it will give us a better idea as to what we stand against." Luna nodded quickly back as they strode down the road, glancing towards her sister and saying quietly: "Fair enough. Then I shall do my best to be patient. Good luck, Celestia." "And the same to you, Luna." the ivory equine replied with a small smile before she turned off the road, and Scrivener Blooms and Luna both halted to watch her for a moment before the dark-coated winged unicorn shook her head briskly and turned her attention back to the task at head, grimacing a bit as her eyes darkened and Scrivener felt her anger boiling through her being. The library was thankfully empty, and Luna wasted no time as her horn began to glow the moment the door had slammed behind them, Scrivener sitting down beside this and watching as she paced across the library, a dark aura shrouding her horn and her starry locks pulsing with strange constellations as she said coldly: "Atrus, report to me immediately. I have heard word of ill happenings and yet no warning, no caution, no sign has come from my thought-loyal servants! I desire to know what is happening!" The glow around Luna's horn sparked out as her mane and tail both settled, even as they swirled slowly behind her of their own accord, and then she glanced sharply to the side as there was a loud rustling before a shape emerged from a shaded corner of the room, Atrus's shape flickering into reality as he strode forwards and bowed deeply to her, eyes closed as he murmured: "We are sorry, mistress. But we could not contact you... the forest came alive last night, and struck out at those who tried to make the journey. Something could see through our powers... and other things, under the cover of the storm, blocked our abilities. Nightmares are missing... Phooka are missing... even demons are missing. Some are taken. Most are dead." "Impossible!" Luna snapped, gritting her teeth as she leaned forwards and looked coldly over Atrus. "Do the zebra torture us so?" "I do not know." murmured the demon, shrugging slowly. "It is hard to say. Many of my brethren died. I stayed behind to keep the girl and her friends safe, as is my duty, but other demons whispered to me. They tell me I am close to you. They worry we are being used." Luna shook her head slowly, and Scrivener felt her flare of anger, but it was matched by a bolt of despair that twisted through her, dulling both emotions and making her calm before she said quietly and empathetically: "Listen to me, Atrus. Thou and thy kind I have more in common with these days than the ponies and anything else that roams during the day. I would not betray any of thee, thou art not toys... thou art my citizens, and my servants. The fears of thee and thine are understandable, but they are without substance... I shan't abuse or betray any of thee. 'Tis not what I do, even as a creature of desire. "Atrus, is Scarlet Sage safe? Does she know of any of this? Has anypony been by that has threatened her?" Luna asked next, stepping towards the hulking, scaled demon, and she looked almost pleadingly into the creature's eyes as she whispered: "I cannot stand the thought of my little filly being endangered by the madness and the panic this murderer is bringing to this little village." Atrus hesitated for a few moments, but then he finally shook his head, saying quietly: "The filly is safe. She and her friends are kept comfortable by the unicorn and the dragon... she shares a link, a special link, with one of the fillies. It could be used to harm her, to endanger her. Must the fillies be kept together now? Shall I guard them both?" "I wish that was possible, Atrus, but I shall instead be forced to assign another demon... something even more sly and stealthy than thou art, for poor Apple Bloom's older sister and uncle may soon come looking for my head on a pole, if things continue to deteriorate at the rate they have been." Luna said bitterly, shaking her head ruefully. "I fear these attacks upon my servants will lead to foolish ponies becoming brazen and violent. I fear already this has begun to happen. We must catch the culprit and make an example of what we do to those who dare harm those who wish only to live in peace in my beautiful night..." Atrus nodded slowly, and then he bowed his head to her and said softly: "We have watched the unicorns of Ponyville, and it is not them. It is not Nibelung, and it is not Strange One. It is not your sister, even though she burns with the light of the sun and the ardor of the dawn. It may be an outsider, a sibling who chose exile instead of loyalty and now seeks to disrupt peace." Luna nodded slowly, and then she sighed and glanced moodily at the demon, saying finally: "Return to Scarlet Sage for now, Atrus. Guard her well." She paused, then leaned forwards, straightening slightly, and kissed the forehead of the hulking creature gently. "Go with my blessing, loyal, precious servant." "Thank you, Mistress Luna." Atrus bowed his head respectfully to her, and then he slipped backwards and flickered out of sight, Luna sighing softly and looking moodily towards where the demon had been before she glanced quietly towards Scrivener Blooms. He smiled a bit at her, striding forwards and silently nuzzling her, and she bowed her head towards him before he hugged her gently, saying quietly: "To your first question, I'm sure it'll be okay one way or the other. To your other question, yes, you can add him as a Concubinus if you like... although I think you sleeping with full-blooded demons is worse than me allowing Nightmares to attend to me." "Oh, shut up, Scrivener. That is all smoke and theatrics to help mislead the foolish, anyway, even if I do plan on finding out what a handsome demon is capable of." Luna said mildly, glancing up at him with a slight smile before she closed her eyes as he stroked gently along her collar. "Of course, 'tis only if he agrees. He is a soft-spoken demon of strength and violence. His interests may not lay where mine are." "I just like that I can order Nightmares to do things and they listen to me. It would be more useful if they could actually be out during the day, though, weren't so fragile." Scrivener said thoughtfully, and Luna smiled wider up at him as their eyes met, trading thoughts and imaginings both benign and dark back and forth before the male suddenly winced and shook his head quickly. "But then again, maybe that's just us letting desire rule again." Luna shook her head slowly at this, murmuring softly: "Nay, Scrivy, 'tis not merely that. 'Tis a good thought in many ways, I think... 'twould make them far more-efficient defenders and we did promise more power to those who proved their loyalty, did we not? Our concubines should be strong. They should be able to serve all their duties efficiently... pretty things, with deadly edges." Scrivener smiled a little after a moment, nodding slowly before he straightened thoughtfully, looking down into Luna's eyes as she gazed up at him adoringly, and then he reached up and gently took her face between his hands, saying softly: "It's strange, Luna. I used to always be the one gazing up at you, literally and figuratively... now, it seems more like it's the other way around. You seem so eager to please me... you treat me like a sultan, a king, an emperor, providing for my every need and more." "I desire control and to be controlled. I am powerful... but I am most powerful when my strength is guided and focused by thee, as I have come to understand." Luna replied softly, smiling slightly as she gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes. "Besides, when the battle trumpet sounds, or when I must take charge, thou bows thy head to any order I give, listens to me with wisdom and kindness... we work well as a team, Scrivener Blooms, because we both lead, and we both follow. We complete the other. We are the other." Scrivener nodded slowly, and then he slowly drew his claws down to settle on her shoulders, their eyes locking together, memories and instincts and emotions swirling between them before Luna murmured: "I see thy darkest desires. I wish to help them come to life, just as thou sees me and mine and wishes for the same. Oh, aye, we are terrible indeed, beloved monster. But we are together, and slowly... the world will shape itself to what we desire. Aye, right now, things are... difficult. But Enstasis is being built, and already some have... seen the beauty of our night, of giving in to the truth that lurks within the darkness inside us all." "Twilight is ours." Scrivener said softly, and then Luna smiled slightly and half-lidded her eyes, leaning slowly up to whisper her response in his ear. "And soon, the whole world. For thee, Scrivener, for I have finally found the proper wedding gift for thee." Luna's voice was loving, and Scrivy shivered and licked his lips slowly as the winged unicorn drew back with a soft smile, murmuring: "And look how quickly thou makes me happy again, despite what we face! Aye, I understand more and more with each moment, every day that passes... we could lose all of Ponyville, but within an hour I would be smiling again because of thee." Scrivener felt like there was something wrong with this, knew it went against what he had once believed in, once known... but his thoughts were hazy, and he was only able to shake his head and then finally reply quietly: "We should... concentrate on the problem at hand, though, Luna. I... feel if we get started down this path now... there will be regrets." And inside Luna, Nightmare Moon twisted slowly before her voice spoke gently into the winged unicorn's mind... and yet strangely, she too sounded apprehensive instead of cajoling, whispering: Our husband is right... there... there is time for such things later, beloved Luna. Do not plunge too deep into the abyss just yet... we must move slowly. We must be gentle. We must not abandon all we have worked for, simply for a momentary pleasure... it will be much better to bring as many as we can into understanding and recognizing the glory of the night with us, will it not? Slower, yes... but that will add to the sensation. Luna grimaced a bit at this, but when Scrivener Blooms looked at her imploringly, she sighed and nodded slowly, forcing back her desires, her imaginings, her dreams for the moment to shake her head out and murmur: "Very well, but thou both surprise me; 'tis as if thou art both becoming as stuffy as Celestia. Come then... let us instead discuss the issues of the zebras and our poor servants." Scrivener nodded slowly, but for a moment he was silent as he studied the strange gleam in Luna's eye, wondering just how deep and dark the abyss of their mixed soul truly was. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story